Super Robot Wars AOT (Concept)
by Chronos0305
Summary: A concept for a crossover. Not an official story yet.


_Please note this is just a concept I wanted to share that combines Fate and Super Robot Wars_

A new age is dawning upon the world. Technology just keeps on advancing. The one year war, one of the greatest, bloodiest, and most revolutionary war has caused technology to forever surpass traditional Magecraft. The creation and use of the new Mobile Suits has caused human technology to follow a similar path. This war was also responsible for introducing the legendary Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray. Also during the war, the mad scientist Dr. Hell started his plans for world conquest, but standing in his way was Koji Kabuto, piloting the super robot Mazinger Z. Also at this time, an alien race known as the Invaders attacked on the moon. Another Super Robot was created to fight them, Getter Robo. Together the RX-78 Gundam, Mazinger Z, and Getter Robo's three pilots, Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musasahi helped bring in the start of a new age.

Years later after the one year war, more conflicts start to arise. On top of the troubles with tje Titans, the Invaders have returned. Appearing alongside them were the Mycenae, an advanced ancient civilization who declared war. Luckily, a new super robot was created to fight the Mycenaeans; Great Mazinger, piloted by the ace Tetsuya Tsurugi. While Great Mazinger fought, the Federation decided to release Ryoma Nagare from prison, framed for the murder of the scientist turned Invader Dr. Saotome, to fight the Invaders once more. While all this was happening, a secret expedition was launched to Antarctica. Something would happen that would forever change the world. When the massive Getter Robo Shin Dragon was created when Dr. Saotome fused countless different Getter Robos together, the Federation decided to launch a nuke at it. The result was the Getter Ray Armageddon, an event which spread Getter Rays, a cosmic radiation and the main power source of Getter Robo, all over the globe. At the same time, something happened in Antarctica. The details remain unknown, but it caused an event known as Second Impact, something that forever scarred the world. The combined events are known as the Getter Impact.

Years have passed since Getter Impact has occurred. Several organizations, such as GGG, the Senpuji Concern, and Nerv, have appeared and have been rebuilding the world. Koji Kabuto has retired, now a scientist like his father and grandfather, he works to use photonic energy to build the future. Rumors surface of several different creatures and terrorist organizations popping up, but nothing is confirmed. There are also rumors of war on the horizon.

The Mages Association struggles to keep up, the dying magic is no match for the technology developing. Colonies set up long ago on Mars, mechanical monsters, and colony drops. The Magi have never been closer to extinction. If only they knew, magic will once again thrive.

The reverse side of the world, a place where all the magical creatures of the world have been banished to. What most don't know, is this place actually has people in it. It is known to its inhabitants by many names, the world of Mana, Byston Well, and Cephiro. These are just a few of it's names. Originally, this world had to rely solely on a single person called the Pillar praying solely for the world's well being. Then along came the Seven Dragon gods. They created Mt. Sokai, a Mountain with an eternal rainbow around it, to help keep the world stable. Now the Pillar's burden, while no less important, has been lessened greatly. Long ago this world came under great danger. An evil being ravaged the land. Then along came the Savior, Wataru. Joined by the Dragon God Ryujinmaru and the Magic knights and their Rune Gods, they saved this world and brought peace. An ancient legend that remains to this day. With the new found peace, technology that utilized magic followed a path similar to the other world bloomed. The famous Sihollehte Knights, based after the famous Rune Gods themselves become widespread, along with the tiny but unique Masshins based after the form Ryujinmaru took to help the Savior. There was once another widespread machine known as the Aura Battler, but a conflict 700 years ago in both worlds has caused them to disappear. Where they are remains unknown, but recently rumors surface of sightings of the famous Aura Battlers. Places collectively known as the kingdoms of Mana see the most advancement, both magic and tech wise. However, there exists certain women called Norma in these Kingdoms which actually cancel out magic. The people of the Mana Kingdoms call them monsters and treat Norma with extreme prejudice. These Kingdoms of Mana are absolutely despised by the rest of the world, both Norma and Non-Norma.

Now, Mt. Sokai's rainbow had turned ash grey, a symbol of disaster to come. But the people believe the Savior will return with the Magic knights to save the world once again.

The Magi prepare to start a Holy Grail War, hoping to make a wish that will do something for them. It will, this war will shatter the border between the two worlds and bring about a new age. An Age of Titans.

This is Super Robot Wars AOT

_Series Included_

_Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's counterattack_

_Zeta Gundam_

_ZZ Gundam_

_Getter Robo Armageddon_

_Mobile Fighter G Gundam_

_Mazinger Infinity_

_UFO Robo Grendizer_

_Full Metal Panic_

_Gun x Sword_

_Martian Sucessor Nadesico (Prince of Darkness)_

_GaoGaiGar_

_Brave Express Mightgaine_

_Evangelion_

_Masshin Hero Wataru_

_Magical Knight Rayearth_

_Knights and Magic_

_Cross Ange_

_Aura Battler Dunbine_

_New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine_

_Godzilla_

_Note: Just wanted to get this concept out there. If someone wants to adopt it and write this story for me, then be my guest._

_Update Note:Hey just some more Notes for this story. In Nasuverse, Altera is the smaller version of the titan Velber, howevee I have also read she actually has two siblings. If it wasn't obvious, considering Evangelion is a part of this, Adam and Lilith will take over those roles. Whether Altera takes the role of Saber or not is up to whoever. Also the protagonist's mech is supposed to allow it to use the abilities of servants, but depends on what servant or servants the pilot has. That is pretty much it, if a person wants to change or add series used, I am ok with that. Just don't stray too far from the original concept._


End file.
